Opiates are drugs derived from opium and include morphine, codeine and a wide variety of semisynthetic opioid congeners derived from them and from thebaine, another component of opium. Opioids include the opiates and all agonists and antagonists with morphine-like activity and naturally occurring endogenous and synthetic opioid peptides. Morphine and other morphine-like opioid agonists are commonly used pharmaceutically to produce analgesia.
There are now many compounds with pharmacological properties similar to those produced by morphine, but none has proven to be clinically superior in relieving pain. References to morphine herein will be understood to include morphine-like agonists as well. The effects of morphine on human beings are relatively diverse and include analgesia, drowsiness, changes in mood, respiratory depression, decreased gastrointestinal motility, nausea, vomiting, and alterations of the endocrine and autonomic nervous systems. Pasternak (1993) Clin. Neuropharmacol. 16:1. Doses of morphine need to be tailored based on individual sensitivity to the drug and the pain-sparing needs of the individual. For instance, the typical initial dose of morphine (10 mg/70 kg) relieves post-operative pain satisfactorily in only two-thirds of patients. Likewise, responses of an individual patient may vary dramatically with different morphine-like drugs and patients may have side effects with one such drug and not another. For example, it is known that some patients who are unable to tolerate morphine may have no problems with an equianalgesic dose of methadone. The mechanisms underlying variations in individual responses to morphine and morphine-like agonists have not been defined.
The analgesic effects of morphine are transduced through opioid receptors in the central nervous system (CNS), located at both spinal and multiple supraspinal sites. Morphine and other agonists induce profound analgesia when administered intrathecally or instilled locally into the dorsal horn of the spinal cord. Several mechanisms of action are believed to mediate the inhibition of nociceptive reflexes from reaching higher centers of the brain, including the inhibition of neurotransmitter release by opioid receptors on the termini of primary afferent nerves and post synaptic inhibitory actions on interneurons and on the out-put neurons of the spinothalamic tract.
Profound analgesia can also be produced by the instillation of morphine into the third ventricle or within various sites in the midbrain and medulla, most notably the periaqueductal gray matter, the nucleus raphe magnus, and the locus ceruleus. Although the neuronal circuitry responsible has not been defined, these actions produce enhanced activity in the descending aminergic bulbospinal pathways that exert inhibitory effects on the processing of nociceptive information in the spinal cord. Simultaneous administration of morphine at both spinal and supraspinal sites results in a synergized analgesic response, with a ten-fold reduction in the total dose of morphine necessary to produce equivalent analgesia at either site alone.
Morphine also exerts effects on the neuroendocrine system. Morphine acts in the hypothalamus to inhibit the release of gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH) and corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF), thus decreasing circulating concentrations of luteinizing hormone (LH), follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), and adrenocorticotropin (ACTH), and β-endorphin. As a result of the decreased concentrations of pituitary trophic hormones, the concentrations of testosterone and cortisol in the plasma decline. The administration of opiates increases the concentration of prolactin (PRL) in plasma, most likely by reducing the dopaminergic inhibition of PRL secretion. With chronic administration, tolerance eventually develops to the effects of morphine on hypothalamic releasing factors.
Opiates can interfere with normal gastrointestinal functioning. Morphine decreases both gastric motility and the secretion of hydrochloric acid in the stomach. Morphine may delay passage of gastric contents through the duodenum for as long as 12 hours. Morphine also decreases biliary, pancreatic and intestinal secretions and delays the digestion of food in the small intestine. Propulsive peristaltic waves in the colon are diminished or abolished after administration of morphine and commonly, constipation occurs. For a detailed review of the physiological effects of morphine, see Reisine and Pasternak (1996) Goodman & Gilman's The pharmacological basis of therapeutics, Ninth Edition (Hardman et al. eds.) McGraw-Hill pp. 521-555.
Morphine also exerts effects on the immune system. The most firmly established effect of morphine is its ability to inhibit the formation of rosettes by human lymphocytes. The administration of morphine to animals causes suppression of the cytotoxic activity of natural killer cells and enhances the growth of implanted tumors. These effects appear to be mediated by actions within the CNS. By contrast, β-endorphin enhances the cytotoxic activity of human monocytes in vitro and increases the recruitment of precursor cells into the killer cell population; this peptide also can exert a potent chemotactic effect on these cells. A novel type of receptor (designated ε) may be involved. These effects, combined with the synthesis of Proopiomelanocortin (POMC) and preproenkephalin by various cells of the immune system, have stimulated studies of the potential role of opioids in the regulation of immune function. Sibing a and Goldstein (1988) Annu. Rev. Immunol. 6:219.
Side effects resulting from the use of morphine range from mild to life threatening. Morphine causes constriction of the pupil by an excitatory action on the parasympathetic nerve innervating the pupil. Morphine depresses the cough reflex through inhibitory effects on the cough centers in the medulla. Nausea and vomiting occur in some individuals through direct stimulation of the chemoreceptor trigger zone for emesis, in the postrema of the medulla. Therapeutic doses of morphine also result in peripheral vasodilatation, reduced peripheral resistance and an inhibition of baroreceptor reflexes in the cardiovascular system. Additionally, morphine provokes the release of histamines, which can cause hypotension. Morphine depresses respiration, at least in part by direct effects on the brainstem regulatory systems. In humans, death from morphine poisoning is nearly always due to respiratory arrest. Opioid antagonists can produce a dramatic reversal of severe respiratory depression and naloxone is currently the treatment of choice. High doses of morphine and related opioids can produce convulsions that are not always relieved by naloxone.
The development of tolerance and physical dependence with repeated use is a characteristic feature of all opiates. Dependence seems to be closely related to tolerance, since treatments that block tolerance to morphine also block dependence. In vivo studies in animal models demonstrate the importance of neurotransmitters and their interactions with opioid pathways in the development of tolerance to morphine. Blockade of glutamate actions by noncompetitive and competitive NMDA (N-methyl-D-aspartate) antagonists blocks morphine tolerance. Trujillo and Akil (1991) Science 251:85; and Elliott et al. (1994) Pain 56:69. Blockade of the glycine regulatory site on NMDA receptors has similar effects to block tolerance. Kolesnikov et al. (1994) Life Sci. 55:1393. Administering inhibitors of nitric oxide synthase in morphine-tolerant animals reverses tolerance, despite continued opioid administration. Kolesnikov et al. (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 90:5162. These studies indicate several important aspects of tolerance and dependence. First, the selective actions of drugs on tolerance and dependence demonstrate that analgesia can be dissociated from these two unwanted actions. Second, the reversal of preexisting tolerance by NMDA antagonists and nitric oxide synthase inhibitors indicates that tolerance is a balance between activation of processes and reversal of those processes. These observations suggest that, by use of selective agonists and/or antagonists, tolerance and dependence in the clinical management of pain can be minimized or disassociated from the therapeutic effects.
In addition to morphine, there are a variety of opioids suitable for clinical use. These include, but are not limited to, Levorphanol, Meperidine, Fentanyl, Methadone, Codeine, Propoxyphene and various opioid peptides. Certain opioids are mixed agonists/antagonists and partial agonists. These include pentazocine, nalbuphine, butorphanol, and buprenorphine. The pharmacological effects of levorphanol closely parallel those of morphine although clinical reports suggest that levorphanol produces less nausea.
Meperidine exerts its chief pharmacological effects on the central nervous system and the neural elements in the bowel. Meperidine produces a pattern of effects similar but not identical to those described for morphine. In equianalgesic doses, meperidine produces as much sedation, respiratory depression, and euphoria as morphine. The pattern of unwanted side effects that follow the use of meperidine are similar to those observed after equianalgesic doses of morphine, except that constipation and urinary retention are less common.
Fentanyl is a synthetic opioid estimated to be 80 times as potent as morphine as an analgesic. High doses of fentanyl can result in severe toxicity and produce side effects including muscular rigidity and respiratory depression.
Methadone is an opioid with pharmacological properties similar to morphine. The properties of methadone include effective analgesic activity, efficacy by the oral route and persistent effects with repeated administration. Side effects include detection of miotic and respiratory-depressant effects for more than 24 hours after a single dose, and marked sedation is seen in some patients. Effects on cough, bowel motility, biliary tone and the secretion of pituitary hormones are qualitatively similar to those of morphine. In contrast to morphine, codeine is approximately 60% as effective orally as parenterally, both as an analgesic and as a respiratory depressant.
Codeine has an exceptionally low affinity for opioid receptors, and the analgesic effect of codeine is due to its conversion to morphine. However, codeine's antitussive actions probably involve distinct receptors that bind codeine specifically.
Propoxyphene produces analgesia and other CNS effects that are similar to those seen with morphine. It is likely that at equianalgesic doses the incidence of side effects such as nausea, anorexia, constipation, abdominal pain, and drowsiness would be similar to those of codeine.
Opioid antagonists have therapeutic utility in the treatment of overdosage with opioids. As understanding of the role of endogenous opioid systems in pathophysiological states increases, additional therapeutic indications for these antagonists will emerge. If endogenous opioid systems have not been activated, the pharmacological actions of opioid antagonists depend on whether or not an opioid agonist has been administered previously, the pharmacological profile of that opioid and the degree to which physical dependence on an opioid has developed. The antagonist naloxone produces no discernible subjective effects aside from slight drowsiness. Naltrexone functions similarly, but with higher oral efficacy and a longer duration of action. Currently, naloxone and naltrexone are used clinically to treat opioid overdoses. Their potential utility in the treatment of shock, stroke, spinal cord and brain trauma, and other disorders that may involve mobilization of endogenous opioids remains to be established.
The complex interactions of morphine and drugs with mixed agonist/antagonist properties are mediated by multiple classes of opioid receptors. Opioid receptors comprise a family of cell surface proteins, which control a range of biological responses, including pain perception, modulation of affective behavior and motor control, autonomic nervous system regulation and neuroendocrinological function. There are three major classes of opioid receptors in the CNS, designated mu, kappa and delta, which differ in their affinity for various opioid ligands and in their cellular distribution. The different classes of opioid receptors are believed to serve different physiologic functions. Olson et al. (1989) Peptides 10:1253; Lutz and Pfister (1992) J. Receptor Res. 12:267; and Simon (1991) Medicinal Res. Rev. 11:357. Morphine produces analgesia primarily through the mu-opioid receptor. However, among the opioid receptors, there is substantial overlap of function as well as of cellular distribution.
The mu-opioid receptor mediates the actions of morphine and morphine-like opioids, including most clinical analgesics. In addition to morphine, several highly selective agonists have been developed for mu-opioid receptors, including [D-Ala2,MePhe4,Gly(ol)5]enkephalin (DAMGO), levorphanol and methadone. Differential sensitivity to antagonists, such as naloxonazine, indicates the pharmacological distinctions between the mu-opioid receptor subtypes, mu1 and mu2. Several of the opioid peptides will also interact with mu-opioid receptors.
There are three distinct families of endogenous opioid peptides, the enkephalins, endorphins and dynorphins, where each peptide is derived from a distinct precursor polypeptide. Mu-opioid receptors have a high affinity for the enkephalins as well as β-endorphin and dynorphin A. For review, see Reisine and Pasternak (1996).
Members of each known class of opioid receptor have been cloned from human cDNA and their predicted amino acid sequences have been determined. Yasuda et al. (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 90:6736; and Chen et al. (1993) Mol. Pharmacol. 44:8. The opioid receptors belong to a class of transmembrane spanning receptors known as G-protein coupled receptors. G-proteins consist of three tightly associated subunits, alpha, beta and gamma (1:1:1) in order of decreasing mass. Following agonist binding to the receptor, a conformational change is transmitted to the G-protein, which causes the G-alpha subunit to exchange a bound GDP for GTP and to dissociate from the beta and gamma subunits. The GTP-bound form of the alpha subunit is typically the effector-modulating moiety. Signal amplification results from the ability of a single receptor to activate many G-protein molecules, and from the stimulation by G-alpha-GTP of many catalytic cycles of the effector.
Most opioid receptor-mediated functions appear to be mediated through G-protein interactions. Standifer and Pasternak (1997) Cell Signal. 9:237. Antisense oligodeoxynucleotides directed against various G-protein alpha subunits were shown to differentially block the analgesic actions of the mu-, delta-, and kappa-opioid agonists in mice. Standifer et al. (1996) Mol. Pharmacol. 50:293.
The amino acid sequences of the opioid receptors are approximately 65% identical, and they have little sequence similarity to other G-protein-coupled receptors except for somatostatin. Reisine and Bell (1993) Trends Neurosci. 16:506. The regions of highest similarity in sequence are the sequences predicted to lie in the seven transmembrane-spanning regions and the intracellular loops. Regions of amino acid sequence divergence are the amino and carboxy termini and the second and third extracellular loops.
Each receptor subtype has a characteristic pattern of expression. Mu-opioid receptor mRNA is present in the periaqueductal gray, spinal trigeminal nucleus, cuneate and gracile nuclei, and thalamus regions of the brain involved in pain perception and associated with morphine analgesia. Defts et al. (1994) J. Comp. Neurol. 345:46. It is also present in nuclei involved in control of respiration, consistent with the ability of morphine to depress respiration, and in neurons of the area postrema, where morphine has been shown to cause nausea and induce vomiting. Other consequences of mu-opioid receptor activation include miosis, reduced gastrointestinal motility, and feelings of well-being or euphoria. Pasternak (1993). The pattern of mu-opioid receptor mRNA expression correlates with the brain centers involved in mediating the biological actions of morphine and mu-selective agonists. Delta-opioid receptor mRNA is found in the dorsal horn of the spinal cord. Kappa1-opioid receptor mRNA is expressed in the hypothalamic regions, which may account for many of the neuroendocrine effects of the kappa selective agonists.
Soon after the mu-opioid receptor MOR-1 was cloned (Chen et al. (1993); and Wang et al. (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 90:10230), antisense experiments confirmed its involvement with morphine analgesia. Rossi et al. (1994) Life Sci. 54:375; and Rossi et al. (1995) FEBS Lett. 369:192. Antisense oligonucleotides directed against MOR-1 mRNA blocked the analgesic actions of morphine in rats, demonstrating that proper translation of the MOR-1 mRNA was essential for modulating morphine analgesia. Antisense approaches have also demonstrated a relationship between MOR-1 activity and ingestive responses. Administration of antisense oligonucleotides directed against MOR-1 mRNA significantly reduced food and water intake and subsequently, body weight in rats.
In recent years, a number of mu-opioid receptor subtypes have been proposed. The first suggestion of mu1 and mu2 receptor subtypes came from a combination of binding and pharmacological studies based on the antagonists naloxonazine and naloxazone. Wolozin and Pasternak (1981) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 78:6181; Reisine and Pasternak (1996); and Pasternak (1993). A gene encoding a mu receptor, MOR-1, has been identified. Min et al. (1994) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 91:9081; Giros et al. (1995) Life Sci. 56:PL369; and Liang et al. (1995) Brain Res. 679:82. The MOR-1 cDNA consists of exons 1-4, which total 1610 bp in length and encode 398 amino acids. More recently, pharmacological and molecular differences between morphine and morphine-6β-glucuronide (M6G) have suggested yet another mu-opioid receptor subtype. Pasternak and Standifer (1995) Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 16:344; Rossi et al. (1995); and Rossi et al. (1996) Neurosci. Lett. 216:1.
Antisense oligonucleotides directed against selected exons within the MOR-1 mRNA revealed interesting therapeutic patterns of morphine and M6G analgesia, with some MOR-1 exons implicated in the analgesic actions of one drug, but not the other. Rossi et al. (1997) J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 281:109; and Rossi et al. (1995). Although the two analgesics were known to act through different receptors, the sensitivity of the effect of both analgesics to at least six different MOR-1 antisense probes implied that both receptors were closely associated with MOR-1, raising the possibility of pharmacologically relevant MOR-1 splice variants. Pasternak and Standifer (1995); and Rossi et al. (1995). Alternative splicing has been observed with a number of G-protein-coupled receptors, including somatostatin 2 (Vanetti et al. (1998) FEBS Lett. 311:290), dopamine D2 (Guiramand et al. (1995) J. Biol. Chem. 270:7354), prostaglandin EP3 (Namba et al. (1993) Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 16:246), serotonin receptor subtypes 5-HT4 and 5-HT7 (Lucas and Hen. (1995) Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 16:246) and MOR-1 (Bare et al. (1994) FEBS Lett. 354:213; and Zimprich et al. (1995) FEBS Lett. 359:142).
Several opioid receptor splice variants have been identified and characterized. At least two MOR-1 splice variants are known, the human MOR-1A and the rat MOR-1B. Bare et al. (1994); and Zimprich et al. (1995). The hMOR-1A splice variant consists of exons 1, 2, 3 and a new exon 3a, and was determined to possess ligand binding characteristics similar to the full-length MOR-1. Bare et al. (1994). The rMOR-1B splice variant consists of exons 1, 2, 3 and a new exon 5, and like hMOR-1A, differs from MOR-1 only in length and amino acid composition at the carboxy-terminal tail. Zimprich et al. (1995). MOR-1B has affinity to opioid compounds similar to that of MOR-1, but is much more resistant to agonist-induced desensitization than MOR-1. The C-terminal differences between MOR-1 and MOR-1A or MOR-1B could have effects on receptor coupling or receptor transport and localization. About twenty splice variants of the mouse MOR-1 gene (comprised of nine exons) have been identified and characterized. (see, e.g., PCT/US99/15974, published as WO 00/04046 and PCT/US02/20665, published as WO 03/002718 A2). The MOR-1 splice variants are potential targets for the modulation of physiological effects resulting from mu-opioid receptor activity. In addition, five splice variants of the kappa3-related opioid receptor (i.e., opioid receptor-like receptor (ORL-1), OFQ receptor or nociceptin receptor) have been identified and characterized, suggesting an analogous system of modulation to that of the mu class of receptors. (PCT/US99/15977, published as WO 00/04151). Splice variants that were under control of two distinct promoters in the mouse Oprm gene have been reported (see, e.g., Pan et al. (1999) Molecular Pharmacology 56, 396-403, Pan et al. (2000) FEBS Letters 466, 337-340, Pan et al. (2002) Gene 295, 97-108 and Pan et al. (2001) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A 98, 14084-14089). Two additional human MOR-1 splice variants, hMOR-1O and hMOR-1X (see, e.g., Pan et al. (2003) Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 301, 1057-1061), have also been identified.
Availability of polynucleotide sequences of opioid receptor splice variants, and, in the case of splice variants in coding regions, the corresponding polypeptide sequences, will significantly increase the capability to design pharmaceutical compositions, such as analgesics, with enhanced specificity of function. In general, the availability of these polynucleotide and polypeptide sequences will enable efficient screening of candidate compositions. The principle in operation through the screening process is straightforward: natural agonists and antagonists bind to cell-surface receptors and channels to produce physiological effects; certain other molecules can produce physiological effects and act as therapeutic pharmaceutical agents. Thus, the ability of candidate drugs to bind to opioid receptor splice variants can function as an extremely effective screening criterion for the selection of pharmaceutical compositions with desired functional efficacy and specificity.